


I Found a Way

by Enjolsad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enjolras Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Grantaire is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolsad/pseuds/Enjolsad
Summary: Dois passos para frente, um passo para trás. Nessa estranha dança, estariam eles dado voltas e mais voltas chegando sempre ao mesmo lugar? No processo de buscar sentidos em Grantaire, Enjolras passa a entender a si mesmo.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	I Found a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Era Moderna. Talvez esteja um pouco OOC! Título: I Found A Way por First Aid Kit. Também postado no Wattpad.

Quando Enjolras se comprometia com algo, alguém ou alguma coisa, sabia que nem sempre seria fácil. Sabia que tudo exigia certa responsabilidade e que certas escolhas tomariam mais do seu tempo, mas não se importava com isso. 

Era mestre em compartimentar, afinal, sua vida tinha muitos compartimentos: seus estudos, seu trabalho, as causas, Os amigos do ABC - que em parte eram seus amigos, sua família de coração, e todos esses compartimentos eram importantes. 

Quem via de fora quase sempre teria a impressão de que sua vida era uma luta contra o tempo, porém Enjolras não enxergava dessa forma. Gostava de tudo que fazia e fazia tudo com paixão – apesar das raivas, frustrações, e toda sorte de sentimento. Sustentado em suas ideias e em suas crenças no melhor, nada sufocava ou confundia seus objetivos. Uma raiva, frustração ou estagnação não o paravam. Se a vida o derrubava, Enjolras se levantava mais forte, ajudando muitos outros a se levantarem consigo, sem nem se questionar. Essa era sua natureza, a força que carregava em si, força que não podia ser negada ou forçada: simplesmente existia, era quem ele era.

Muitos o consideravam heróico ou superhumano, mesmo que Enjolras fosse simplesmente humano. Um humano cheio de paixão e objetivos fixos, sim, mas ainda assim humano, com todas suas qualidades e imperfeições. Pois em si existia uma dificuldade, um segredo, algo novo que não se encaixava, e que Enjolras ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar. Um simples e complexo detalhe que não era capaz de superar, entender ou manejar de forma satisfatória em sua agitada rotina. Esse detalhe impossível de encaixar tinha um rosto, um nome, hábitos questionáveis, vícios e uma personalidade irritantemente marcante. Se tratava de Grantaire.

Grantaire era toda uma coisa à parte, e tudo relacionado a ele era uma nova categoria de compartimento que Enjolras ainda não sabia bem como categorizar, muito menos organizar. O que tinha consciência é que ele era no mínimo afeiçoada a Grantaire, mas o grande problema dos dois era diálogo. Fato.

Era impossível manter um diálogo com o amigo. E sim, Enjolras passou a considerar Grantaire um amigo, mesmo que não fossem tão próximos como o grupo como um todo era – dentro e fora das reuniões. A simples menção de nome, imagem ou presença de Grantaire transformava seu dia, seja para o pior ou para o melhor, e a forma como era sempre imprevisível e intenso o cansava, ao mesmo tempo que o impulsionava a se entender e entendê-lo. Outro fato.

Enjolras não via um esforço real da parte de Grantaire em fazer o mesmo ou pelo menos algo parecido, o que gerava um sério desequilíbrio nessa dinâmica, segundo ele. Não importa o que fizesse, Grantaire parecia sempre disposto a odiá-lo e antagonizá-lo a todo custo e em toda oportunidade disponível. Frente ao constante desinteresse em melhorar, as constantes piadas, cinismo, comentários pessimistas e niilistas, falta de crença e visão túnel, Enjolras chegou perto, muito perto de desistir. 

Até o dia que Grantaire se ofereceu para ajudar o grupo- mesmo depois de ter sido um verdadeiro do contra– e o fez realmente, sem sarcasmos ou ironias. Independente da forma como agia com Enjolras ou consigo mesmo, Grantaire estava ali para os amigos. E Enjolras sentiu que viu naquele momento uma parte de Grantaire que ele não deixava escapar com frequência, parte que o deixou mais interessado e um tanto quanto confuso.

Enjolras não se deixava levar pelo momento, nem por suas emoções, mas devia reconhecer que desde então Grantaire passava tempo considerável em seus pensamentos. Mesmo quando estava focado em outras coisas Grantaire estava lá, no fundo de sua mente, fazendo com que se agitasse sem saber muito bem o motivo. 

Haviam dias bons, e dias péssimos, sem meio termos. Num dia, os Amis se reuniam para uma social e as coisas eram estranhamente tranquilas, leves e divertidas. Enjolras até sorria, sem perceber, observando Grantaire de longe entretendo os amigos, cantando no karaokê com Jehan, tocando violão com Combeferre, fazendo desafios bobos com Eponine, bebendo com Joly e Bossuet... Sendo ele mesmo. E na noite seguinte em meio à reunião, Enjolras discutia com Grantaire, que sempre iniciava um conflito com sua atitude blasé e mais comentários bobos e/ou irritantes. Isso só o deixava ainda mais intrigado, confuso, frustrado e nervoso. Se Grantaire tinha tanto potencial e sua ajuda era sempre mais do que útil, porque ele se negava a participar? Se era tão bom amigo, dentro e fora das reuniões, porque sufocava seu potencial com desinteresse e piadas!? 

E porque era assim, sempre com Enjolras?

Grantaire não era uma causa para qual lutar, e Enjolras definitivamente não o via desse jeito, apesar das acusações que vinham do mesmo. O que Enjolras enxergava era um ser humano complexo, cheio de contradições e de um imenso potencial, e essa visão incendiava em si o desejo de ver até onde Grantaire iria. De impulsioná-lo, provocá-lo na mesma medida, de forma positiva, preserverar sobre sua impaciência e frustração só para ver até onde Grantaire poderia ir e, por qual motivo ele se impedia.

O que o motivava? E o que o restringia? Toda vez quando aquela parte de Grantaire se mostrava, logo se escondia de novo. Não fazia sentido. Enjolras estava determinado a entender e a encontrar um sentido.

Apesar de ser pessoalmente alheio à muitos dos protocolos sociais, Enjolras conseguia saber quando sua presença incomodava, por conta de todas as discussões, debates, protestos e encontros com a oposição que tinha vivenciado e continuava a vivenciar em sua vida no ativismo. Por isso, ele podia dizer com absoluta certeza quando Grantaire rejeitava sua presença, apesar de parecer sempre querer sua atenção. Ele nunca sabia com certeza o que Grantaire realmente queria; se devia acreditar no que Grantaire dizia ou no que seu olhar passava, já que seus olhos e sua boca pareciam estar numa eterna contradição. 

Poderia questioná-lo diretamente, mas perguntar era sempre uma alternativa arriscada já que, se escolhesse o tom ou as palavras erradas, Grantaire se fechava por trás de sua atitude cínica e Enjolras terminava se sentindo frustrado, sem esclarecimento, vendo todo seu esforço em vão de novo. Mesmo assim ele não desistia, sempre tentaria de novo numa próxima oportunidade de interação direta que tivessem. Tomou quase como missão pessoal entender e conciliar tais contradições. Seu medo antes era que Grantaire se tornasse sua obsessão e talvez já o fosse, mas ele se negava a assumir e/ou abrir mão completamente dessa verdade.

Meses se passaram assim. Os avanços eram lentos porém Enjolras estava acostumado a persistir com elegância. Dois passos para frente e um passo para trás ainda era um passo para frente, pensava.

Assim, os dias começavam a ser mais "neutros" ao invés de seguirem sempre a já conhecida e desgastada dinâmica "oito ou oitenta". As conversas duravam mais, se tornavam aos poucos mais civilizadas e objetivas, menos pessoais e agressivas, e os dois chegaram a um ponto bom de convivência, ainda que não fosse perfeito. Somente a contradição entre palavras, olhares e gestos seguia gritante e frustrante em Grantaire.

Surpreendentemente, a boca de Grantaire não parecia em contradição com seus gestos quando os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez após uma intensa discussão, longe de olhares.

Enjolras só havia beijado duas vezes na vida antes disso. E nenhum desses beijos se comparava ao que sentia quando beijava Grantaire. Pois, sendo também de natureza complicada, esse cruzar de linha impulsivo deu início ao hábito estranho que os dois compartilhavam de finalizar toda discussão intensa com uma sessão de beijos e amassos.

Dois passos para frente, um passo para trás. Nessa estranha dança, estariam eles dado voltas e mais voltas chegando sempre ao mesmo lugar? Os dois arranjavam os motivos mais bobos para discutir, só para ficarem se beijando nas sombras depois.

Não era só... Pura e simplesmente a ação. Era o jeito que o Grantaire o olhava antes de beijá-lo, e o jeito que o olhava depois. Era a forma como Grantaire acariciava seu rosto, e Enjolras puxava seus cabelos. Era a forma como as mãos de artista apertavam sua cintura, pressionando-o contra a parede, e a forma como seu corpo correspondia naturalmente, puxando o outro para mais perto, como se fossem feitos para isso. Enjolras se via cada vez mais querendo Grantaire por perto, percebia, talvez por isso seu corpo inteiro parecia despertar toda vez que Grantaire se aproximava, e todos aqueles compartimentos em sua mente desapareciam deixando uma imensa bagunça dentro de si. Era tudo muito único, enquanto durava.

Enjolras sempre se sentia estranho depois que se separavam. Não havia diálogo anterior ou posterior. Não sabia como iniciar um. E pior, via-se dependente daquele hábito, aquele vício abençoado e maldito ao mesmo tempo, esquecendo-se porque quis se aproximar de Grantaire em primeiro lugar; para entendê-lo. Para entendê-los, plural. Afinal, onde antes existia Grantaire e Enjolras, existia agora também uma terceira coisa, que era todo aquele não-mencionado, não-discutido e não-esclarecido subtexto entre os dois.

Talvez Grantaire não pudesse, ou não quisesse ser entendido. Enjolras firmemente se recusava a ver dessa forma.

Em alguns dias não sabia por que se importava tanto, já que nos dias que seguiam, Grantaire não parecia se importar no mesmo nível. Enjolras via um olhar ou qualquer coisa assim escapar, vez ou outra, mas sempre acabava se convencendo de que tinha imaginado. Esclarecimento continuava a parecer um sonho impossível, não porque pareciam distantes, mas porque Enjolras não sabia como abordar o assunto, ou o que abordar, honestamente. O que era irônico, além de frustrante, já que Enjolras era conhecido por ser "bom com palavras".

Ele não era. Não tanto pessoalmente, não tanto nesse contexto e não tanto com Grantaire, pelo menos.

Um dia, após o fim da reunião, Grantaire foi para fora e Enjolras o seguiu, deixando, como sempre, provocações amigáveis e olhares curiosos para trás. Seus amigos não eram bobos e estava mais do que óbvio que algo estava acontecendo, mas Enjolras não tinha tempo para esclarecer esse problema agora. Seu problema maior estava ali, sob mais uma noite agradável de primavera. Perto de si do ponto de vista material, distante devido aos quilômetros de má comunicação. Era quase físico o peso das pontes derrubadas antes mesmo de serem atravessadas, das quais havia necessidade urgente serem reerguidas.

Especialmente por conta da discussão desta noite, que não havia feito o menor sentido. Para nenhum dos dois, possivelmente. Havia isso também perdido o propósito? O peso aumentava. Decisões a serem tomadas, palavras que precisavam ser expressadas começavam a se articular em sua cabeça.

Havia um certo roteiro não falado, subconscientemente concordado entre as partes. Grantaire sempre se aproximava primeiro, no entanto, dessa vez, esperava por Enjolras. O ar carregava certa tensão e desânimo, vindo de Grantaire, em especial. Enjolras associava isso ao fato de ter levantado um monte de bandeiras brancas e Grantaire não ter conseguido tirá-lo do sério, e isso parecia frustrá-lo, já que era algo que saia do roteiro. Ou confundi-lo, Enjolras não sabia bem, pois não conseguia ler o olhar de Grantaire com precisão nesse momento.

Se aproximou, então, seguindo o roteiro-reverso, levando uma das suas mãos aos cabelos do outro, incentivando Grantaire a quebrar a distância entre eles. Grantaire pareceu mais tranquilo com a familiar aproximação, mas ainda assim, algo parecia ainda mais fora do lugar.

Algo não estava fazendo sentido. Estava cansado de não entender.

Se o que motivava os beijos era o fogo causado pelas discussões, antes costumava ser um verdadeiro incêndio. Hoje, eram faíscas que mal tinham força para se manterem acesas.

Enjolras ainda queria beijá-lo! Só que sem precisar discutir antes. Sem precisar se esconder nas sombras. Sem precisar de um roteiro esquematizado, contradições, e frustração constante. Ainda ansiava pelo incêndio, por chamas que aquecessem e se mantessem acessas ao invés de simplesmente se consumirem e queimarem sem objetivo. 

Queria beijá-lo, e poder comentar depois. Será que Grantaire gostaria do mesmo?

Não era saudável do jeito que estava.

Enjolras se afastou do beijo, ainda mantendo Grantaire perto de si.

"Porque estamos fazendo isso?".

Era uma pergunta sincera, sem julgamentos. Esperava que Grantaire entendesse isso.

Porém Grantaire riu sem humor, sem lhe responder e Enjolras temeu, naquele momento, ter estragado tudo, seja lá o que tudo fosse. "Algo errado?" perguntou, e dessa vez foi Grantaire que desviou o olhar, parecendo irritado.

"Nada, que eu saiba." Grantaire respondeu, contraindo-se do toque de Enjolras. O 'nada' parecendo mais um 'tudo', escondido de significados que Grantaire mantinha longe da superfície.

Enjolras bufou, sem saber como elaborar. "Grantaire,"

"Se vamos acabar com isso, acabe logo, 'Chefe'." Grantaire o cortou, parecendo irritado mas também ansioso. Acabar com isso? Deixar de beijá-lo? Seu coração apertava em antecipação só de pensar nessa ideia boba. "Sem conversa, sem discursos, despedidas... Apenas acabe."

Enjolras entendeu que estava sendo mal interpretado, a autossabotagem de Grantaire era algo que havia aprendido a antecipar. Tinha que se fazer ser ouvido, com cuidado, para não correr o risco de perder Grantaire, que tinha a tendência de se afundar e se esconder dentro de si mesmo nesses momentos delicados.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter sua própria ansiedade em segredo. "Você quer acabar com isso?" Enjolras perguntou, apontando para o espaço vazio entre os dois. Não tinha percebido que haviam se afastado. E o que era "isso" que tinham, afinal? 

"'Isso'. O que é 'isso'?" Grantaire vocalizou seus pensamentos, em um tom mais passivo-agressivo.

"Ah, eu também gostaria de saber." Respondeu Enjolras, no mesmo tom. Grantaire finalmente devolveu seu olhar, e Enjolras o sustentou enquanto continuava. "O que é isso, porque estamos fazendo isso, por qual motivo não comentamos no dia seguinte. Eu venho tentando achar explicações ou formas de te perguntar e entender o que está acontecendo, mas parece simplesmente impossível manter um diálogo sincero, honesto e vulnerável com você." Confessou. "É impossível de elaborar, mais impossível ainda de entender.".

Grantaire pareceu ofendido por um breve segundo. "Eu, impossível de compreender? Hah! Me diga uma novidade." disse, mexendo nos bolsos atrás do isqueiro e um cigarro. Não era fumante, mas fazia isso quando estava estressado. Se retraía, vestindo sua máscara cínica no processo, algo que Enjolras gostaria de evitar nesse momento.

"Eu quis dizer difícil, não impossível." Corrigiu, negando o cigarro oferecido pelo outro. "Eu tenho tentado... Tenho pensado... Em você, em nós. Nisso tudo. E o que significa."

Para Enjolras, 'isso' era algo a ser investido e descoberto. Queria entender, não pela satisfação de entendimento, mas porque genuinamente gostava de Grantaire, e nesse ponto ansiava por Grantaire sentir e desejar o mesmo. Será que havia investido demais, ido longe demais? Como articular o que tinha a dizer para ele? Abraçando-se, Enjolras tentava encontrar sentido. Se a distância fosse grande, poderiam se encontrar no meio do caminho? Se fosse pequena, poderia derrubar as paredes que criaram, unindo seus mundos que encontravam-se separados?

Grantaire o encarou como se o estudasse, levando o cigarro até seus lábios. Enjolras mantinha os braços cruzados, encarando suas mãos.

O silêncio durou uma longa respiração. Enjolras resolveu olhar para Grantaire e a pouca diferença de altura entre os dois fez seus olhos encontrarem os dele. Neles havia um mistério sóbrio, dessa vez.

Virando o rosto para soprar a fumaça para o outro lado, Grantaire parecia querer fugir dele. Enjolras não permitiria isso.

"Entre tantos assuntos para você pensar..." começou Grantaire, antes que Enjolras pudesse dar continuidade. "É uma honra estar em seus divinos pensamentos, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Ah, brindaremos ao seu esforço numa próxima vez. Certo? Por hora, enterraremos, e nos despedimos." afirmou, rindo mais para si do que para o outro. Jogando o cigarro pela metade no chão, pisou de forma a apagar a chama que ainda crepitava. 

Aquela risada vazia e o tom das palavras carregadas deixaram Enjolras impaciente. Lá vinha o trem da autodepreciação, e Enjolras bateria de frente com ele. "Qual é a graça? Isso não tem significado para você?" perguntou firme, apesar de não estar se sentindo dessa maneira.

"Para você tem, Apolo?" Grantaire devolveu de imediato.

"Obviamente, claro!" respondeu Enjolras, cansado desses retornos que o outro dava quando tentava alcançá-lo. Grantaire ficou parado no lugar, processando a informação, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Enjolras não lhe deu tempo para processar. "Para você não tem significado?" perguntou de novo, com mais emoção dessa vez. Seu coração estava muito acelerado, ele tentava ter controle sobre isso.

"Você está de brincadeira." Grantaire pareceu atormentado. "Enjolras, se isso é uma brincadeira..."

"Eu pareço estar brincando?!" respondeu, fazendo Grantaire prender uma respiração. "Grantaire..." Disse Enjolras, quase em um tom de súplica. "Eu literalmente. Literalmente acabei de dizer o quanto eu tenho pensado em nós, o tanto que eu tenho buscado entender... Talvez eu não tenha sido claro o suficiente? Porque eu acabei de dizer, e eu disse pouco, mas significa muito. Então, eu reafirmo. Confesso, com todas as palavras agora: Tenho pensado em você e em nós, mais especificamente." 

Brigas aleatórias eram perda de tempo quando havia lutas maiores que precisavam de mais energia. Grantaire se via como exceção, pois Grantaire era sempre a exceção, percebeu, ele e toda energia que Enjolras investia. E o mistério continuava lá, curioso.

Grantaire correspondeu ao seu olhar, um pouco surpreso com suas palavras e, principalmente, sua convicção ao dizê-las. "Isso era pra ser uma confissão?" 

"A confissão de um homem gay frustrado, cansado de não saber o quê falar, cansado de não ser ouvido." Enjolras disse desarmado, sem pensar.

Ouviu Grantaire rir para fora, "Hah,Título da sua sextape". 

Frustante. Enjolras bufou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo por um momento. Parecia difícil para Grantaire acreditar, muito mais difícil para ele levar a sério, então Enjolras se aproximou e tocou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para ele.

"Talvez... Se você tirar a cabeça do seu próprio rabo por um instante, você consiga me escutar. Realmente escutar... Porque toda vez que você se retrái com suas piadas, se armando com suas referências literárias, seus bordões de sitcoms que Courfeyrac me obriga a assistir e simplesmente não me ouve, não me leva a sério... É tão, tão frustrante... Pelo amor de Rousseau... Será que você consegue ser sério? Agora, especialmente?" perguntou Enjolras. Irritado, frustrado, ansioso, cheio de esperança e adrenalina correndo por sua corrente sanguinea, fazendo seus ouvidos pulsarem.

"Dizendo o nome de Rousseau em vão? Ouch." Grantaire riu, dessa vez de nervoso, sem desviar o olhar. Logo, aquele olhar surpreso pareceu mais leve, um pouco mais divertido. "Cara. Você é realmente muito estúpido ou muito cruel." Enjolras o indagou com o olhar, surpreso com aquela escolha de palavras, já que o tom de voz não combinava com o duro significado delas.

"É claro que isso," Grantaire sinalizou o curto espaço que havia entre os dois, "Tem significado para mim." Enjolras sentiu Grantaire retraído sob seu toque enquanto falava. Via agora aquela parte de Grantaire se mostrando. "Muito. Pra caralho. Porra, quer dizer, eu tenho adorado até o chão que você pisa durante tanto tempo? Então é, acho que talvez isso tem significado para mim, também até demais. Mas ei cara, qual a novidade?"

"É novidade para mim. Eu não fazia ideia!" Confessou Enjolras, ignorando o tom final depreciativo de Grantaire, focado demais nas 'borboletas' que começaram a surgir em seu estômago.

"Bom!" respondeu Grantaire, em um tom que denunciava que não estava nada bom, "Porque eu não queria que fizesse. Apesar de ser bem óbvio, hmm, eu meio que queria que morresse comigo. Ah, La Douleur Exquise... Defini essa como sendo a minha sina. Merda, estou sóbrio demais para essa conversa. Hah. Era melhor quando você não sabia. Como que volto no tempo antes dessa conversa? Aposto que Ferre ou Joly tem a resposta pra isso, aqueles nerds..."

"Como podia ser melhor?" perguntou Enjolras, ignorando todo trem de pensamento que afastava Grantaire do presente, mantendo as mãos em seu rosto numa tentativa de mantê-lo ali consigo. Acariciou, por reflexo, e Grantaire não se afastou do carinho. Lembrou-se de como eram distantes, mal trocando palavras fora das reuniões, e de todas as ofensas, todas as vezes que foram longe demais, e de todas as suposições que tinha sobre Grantaire, que se provaram erradas conforme Enjolras o foi conhecendo. "Você preferia quando éramos incapazes de nos comunicar?" Não que estivessem cem por cento melhor agora, mas Enjolras guardou essa autocrítica para outro momento. 

"Era mais fácil." Grantaire confessou em um suspiro.

"Não parece que era." Enjolras respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Grantaire sorriu, sem humor. "Sua raiva, seu desprezo, sua decepção, a distância. Isso eu posso lidar. Sua amizade, sua crença em mim, a proximidade... Você dizendo que pensa em mim... Em nós? Quer dizer. Isso é pior, de certa forma. Como você espera que eu lide com essa informação, Enjolras? Não sou como você, que tenta entender tudo. A ideia de correspondência, suas palavras... É impossível para mim."

"Acho que você quis dizer difícil." Corrigiu Enjolras.

"Nah, eu disse o que eu disse." Grantaire olhou para baixo, também desarmado. "Um conceito impossível para eu entender."

"Você faz pouco caso de sua capacidade de compreensão, Grantaire.".

"Não é que eu seja incapaz, é mais uma escolha. Escolher não compreender pela possibilidade de ser demais, por ser frágil, por ser fêmero..." Grantaire suspirou. "Carpem diem, viver o hoje sem confiar no amanhã, ou sei lá."

Enjolras levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Grantaire, sentindo-o receptivo ao seu toque. "É por isso que a gente tem se beijado toda terça e sexta-feira após as reuniões, sem conversar e definir nada?" perguntou, optando por um tom divertido. "Por conta de uma filosofia arcadista??"

"Tudo que você quiser, Enjolras." Grantaire não devolveu no mesmo tom, ainda que continuasse sincero. "Eu não me importo. Você é um Romântico Idealista, eu sou um trágico Romântico. Se você queria me beijar, então que me beije e eu ficarei contente. Depois que se cansasse, eu beberia até esquecer, até que perdesse o significado de novo. É mais do que eu mereço, de qualquer forma."

A confissão tirou o sorriso do rosto de Enjolras, dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria. Não era possível que Grantaire pensasse tão pouco de si, ao ponto de estar ok com ser tratado desse jeito, se as coisas seguissem dessa maneira.

Enjolras não gostava dessa forma como Grantaire o enxergava, colocando-o em um pedestal, se rebaixando dessa forma a favor disso. Porque Grantaire era demais. Ele tinha tantas qualidades quanto defeitos e qualidades que superavam os defeitos. Era uma das pessoas mais criativas que conhecia e tinha boas ideias, apesar de sempre declará-las com cinismo. Sempre ajudava seus amigos, inclusive estava disposto a defender seus amigos com a própria vida, se fosse preciso, mesmo que não acreditasse em nada pelo que lutavam.

Isso não era OK. Não estava nada ok. Enjolras queria mudar isso de todos os jeitos, de todas as forma possíveis.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras o chamou, buscando por seu olhar. "Grantaire, isso não está OK. Não é uma crítica," emendou, antes que o outro pudesse interferir. "Não quero que pense tão pouco de si mesmo. E não gosto que pense tanto sobre mim." Isso arrancou um som de Grantaire, que parecia pronto para interferir mais uma vez. Novamente Enjolras o cortou, "Eu falo sério. Você é um membro valioso para os amis, assim como é para nosso círculo pessoal de amigos. Eu não consigo pensar em alguém melhor para topar todas as ideias loucas do Courfeyrac e do Bahorel, para ajudar Jehan em suas crises, tornar a Éponine um ser humano mais sociável, ouvir com atenção todas as preocupações médicas Joly e as preocupações amorosas de Marius, discutir filosofias e teorias que ninguém mais entende com o Combeferre e Feuilly, provar as experiências culinárias do Bossuet e da Chetta quando o Joly não pode... Você é importante para o Gavroche, já percebeu como ele se espelha em você?".

"É... Ele não devia..." Respondeu Grantaire, de forma um pouco mais leve e descontraída, comparada à antes. "Você deve concordar, não sou um bom exemplo..."

"Não vem ao caso, todos temos defeitos e qualidades. Você tem vícios e hábitos questionáveis, mas também o coração imenso e puro." Grantaire se remexeu, parecendo tímido. "Você é importante para mim." Emendou Enjolras. "Todas as suas críticas ajudam a melhorar meus argumentos. Cada oposição sua me faz refletir sobre um ponto que deixei passar, e torna o meu discurso mais forte para a real Oposição. A forma como você olha para os nossos amigos também me deixa mais tranquilo, pois sei que eles são importantes para você o tanto que são para mim e que podemos contar sempre com você. Você vive me contrariando, as vezes me antagoniza, mas também vive me surpreendendo, Grantaire.".

O segundo de silêncio que seguiu depois foi intenso, e Enjolras pode perceber o quanto tinha falado sem perceber que o fazia. Agora, já estava tudo fora de si. Tinha manifestado seus pensamentos. Só faltava mais um, ele aproveitaria a oportunidade para dizer antes que passasse e a janela aberta entre os dois se fechasse de novo. "Eu realmente nunca percebi o que você sentia por mim, mas sempre o considerei um amigo, sempre te considerei um ami e nos últimos meses, não entendi bem porque estava tão disposto a me aproximar de você. Até as últimas semanas, quando você me beijou pela primeira vez e eu não sei definir bem o que é isso, já que é tão novo, mas eu sei que gosto da sua companhia, seja como for. E que eu gosto de te beijar, mas não quero ficar te beijando escondido. Isso é, se você não quiser só me beijar escondido. Porque o que você quer, é muito importante para mim."

Grantaire teve de encostar-se à parede atrás de si, um pouco agitado. Enjolras o observava, em similar agitação, deixando que processasse o que havia expressado à ele.

"Nossa... Você gosta mesmo de falar, né?." Grantaire brincou, deixando passar um pouco de seu nervosismo no tom. "Não pode passar muito tempo sem ouvir a própria voz...".

Enjolras revirou os olhos, afetuosamente dessa vez, sorrindo tímido.

"Certo. Ok. Hora de Ser Sério." Grantaire limpou a garganta, arrumando a postura. "Gostaria muito de poder beijá-lo às claras também, Chefe." afirmou em um tom divertido. "Desculpa, me sinto adolescente de novo. A descoberta da bissexualidade, inseguranças, problemas de imagem, confissões, expectativas, frio na barriga..."

"Ótimo, porque eu me sinto adolescente de novo, também." confessou Enjolras, continuando a sorrir. "Só que de forma bem específica, com um pouco menos angst."

"Argh, definitivamente." Grantaire concordou, olhando seu rosto sob a noite estrelada. "Graças aos deuses não somos dois adolescentes, apesar de nos sentirmos dessa forma. Apesar de ouvir tudo o que você disse, e ainda assim não compreender sua vontade mútua.... Levarei um tempo para aceitar, sério cara, talvez até anos. Aquiles Divino olha para esse Pátroclo mal formado com o mesmo grau de admiração? Que surpresa..."

"Definitivamente os sentimentos de Aquiles por Pátroclo não são uma surpresa, quer dizer, já ouviu falar de seu papel na Guerra de Tróia? A Fúria de Aquiles, despertada pela morte de Pátroclo... Só sendo um historiador cisheteronormativo para negar sua motivação." Enjolras lhe devolveu com convicção. "E esse Aquiles não é tão Divino, assim como esse Pátroclo não é mal formado." 

Grantaire pareceu surpreso com o retorno. "Olha só, quem andou estudando... Orestes está mesmo louco, se não vê a má formação não só física, mas também de caráter, bem a sua frente."

Enjolras se aproximou de Grantaire, acariciando seus ombros e braços."Pilades talvez tenha que tomar o exemplo de Narcissus, e admirar mais sua própria beleza no espelho. Com a devida moderação, claro, o suficiente para se reconhecer belo de todas as formas, como é aos olhos desse Orestes, sem se amaldiçoar no processo."

"Ah, Apolo, você me acha Narcisista?" Grantaire riu para Enjolras, que revirou os olhos para ele. "Chega de contradizer e retornar minhas referências dessa forma. Achei que você não queria mais discutir antes de beijar? Eu posso fazer isso a noite toda, estou avisando..."

"Velhos hábitos, difícil abrir mão..." cedeu. "Estamos na mesma página, então?"

"Estamos, sim senhor." Enjolras se arrepiou quando o artista colocou as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-o para perto de si. "Sem mais carícias nas sombras e beijos em segredos. Queremos nos beijar. Hah. E talvez... Até mais do que beijar?" continuou, acariciando uma das mãos de Enjolras na sua.

Enjolras arregalou os olhos por um momento, ficando tímido. "Em público? Ah... Grantaire, quando eu disse que o que você quer é importante para mim, eu realmente quis dizer isso, mas... Não estava sugerindo nada muito. Hmmm. Privado? Ainda. Eu não acho que chegamos nesse ponto, de qualquer forma, para ir além--".

"Não, nossa. Além?" Grantaire riu divertidíssimo, interrompendo-o. "No que você estava pensando? Que safado." provocou, e Enjolras corou, se perguntando se Grantaire havia feito de propósito. "Calma, Apolo. Estou falando de. Sei lá. Posso te abraçar? Segurar suas mãos... Coisa e tal...".

Enjolras sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais com essa ideia do que a outra, "Isso é o que você quer?"

"Só se você quiser." respondeu, meio nervoso.

"Grantaire..."

"Sim, porra. É o que eu quero. Satisfeito?" Disse com bastante ênfase, fazendo Enjolras sorrir de novo.

"Ok. É o que eu quero, também."

Grantaire encontrou seu olhar contente, e os dois sorriram um para o outro. 

Seguraram as mãos por mais um instante antes de quebrarem a distância, agora somente física, com um beijo, dessa vez mais carinhoso do que lascivo. Demoraram-se, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Entraram de mãos dadas, mas nenhum de seus amigos estavam mais no Musain. Ainda bem, assim o momento dos dois poderia se extender mais um pouco. 

Enjolras foi atrás de suas coisas, aguardando Grantaire recolher as suas também antes de saírem juntos. Os dois brigaram amigavelmente para ver quem levaria quem para casa: Grantaire insistia em acompanhar Enjolras mesmo que seu apartamento fosse literalmente a cinco minutos do Musain, e o apartamento que Enjolras dividia com Combeferre fosse bem mais longe. Enjolras acabou vencendo, no pretexto de que Courfeyrac estaria no apartamento com Combeferre e se visse os dois juntos, toda Paris estaria sabendo deles em menos de duas horas. Mesmo que ambos desejassem ser reconhecidos publicamente como um casal, para quê apressar? Seria no devido tempo, em seus próprios termos...

Apartamento do Grantaire, então, decidiram. Os dois fizeram cinco minutos virarem quinze, extendendo mais e mais o momento, como se estivessem vivendo sob um feitiço que findaria quando o relógio batesse meia noite. Deu meia noite em Paris, e o encanto permaneceu na realidade.

Enjolras beijou Grantaire na porta de seu apartamento, antes de soltar sua mão e seguir seu caminho. Grantaire admirou sua imagem ir até que ficasse fora de vista. Foi a primeira vez em anos que dormiu feliz, realmente feliz, e mesmo que sua mente o enganasse com mentiras e preocupações ao acordar, a mensagem que recebeu de Enjolras silenciou toda essa parte dele. 

Enjolras perguntou se ele teria tempo para tomar café, e Grantaire respondia com convicção que para ele, tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Para cafés, almoços, jantares.. Tudo que Enjolras desejasse, pois Grantaire ansiava também.

Os dois ainda não tinham definido com nomes e títulos o que era isso entre eles, mas tinham todo tempo do mundo para nomear. Ou, no caso, as próximas quarenta e oito horas, pois a social entre os amis seria dali a duas noites e com certeza, dado ao tempo que demoraram no Musain ao ponto de todos terem saído antes que terminarem, dessa vez haveriam olhares e perguntas que seriam impossíveis de fugir e contornar.

Um dia antes, conversaram brevemente para saber o que fariam e como fariam o 'anúncio'. Tanto Grantaire quanto Enjolras estavam preparados para ouvir um "Ah, quer saber? Talvez devemos esperar." um do outro, e ambos foram surpreendidos com a urgência que tinham de estarem oficialmente juntos. Sabiam que tinham muito a alinhar, mas não tinham porque esconder enquanto o faziam. 

Tudo correu bem, afinal, quando Enjolras chegou mais tarde no pub que seus amigos haviam definido e escolheu se sentar ao lado de Grantaire, pegando em sua sua mão e beijando-o em seu rosto. Na frente de todos os amigos, como se sempre fizesse isso. A partir de agora, realmente, sempre estaria fazendo. 

"Peraí, o que está acontecendo? O que foi que eu perdi??" reagiu Courfeyrac primeiro, enquanto comentários como "Ah, Céus!", "Finalmente!", "Eu sabia!" e similares surgiam entre o grupo. Bahorel e Feuilly chegaram com as bebidas, se inteirando na fofoca e Enjolras notou o rubor subindo no rosto alegre de Grantaire, ainda segurando sua mão, enquanto lhe enchiam de perguntas e até mesmo congratulações.

Se comprometer era trabalhoso, e havia muito ainda para fazer dali para frente, mas valia a pena infinitamente. Enjolras não precisava pensar muito sobre isso, pois adorava seus amigos, e adorava Grantaire.

Novo compartimento, definido e organizado com sucesso. Sempre aberto à mudanças, pois sabia que estar ao lado de Grantaire seria viver uma vida de descobertas e surpresas. E estava mais do que preparado para isso.


End file.
